United States Patent Publication No. US2007/0278791, published Dec. 6, 2007, states in the Abstract, as follows: “The female rapid coupling element (A) is adapted to receive a male element (B) by insertion along a longitudinal axis (X-X′). It is equipped with at least one locking member (40), movable on an oblique axis (X27-X′27) and provided with an end (40b) intended to be engaged in a groove (16) of a male element (B). A head (40e) of the member is provided with at least one lug defining a first surface (40h), oriented towards the end (40b) and adapted to receive in sliding contact a corresponding surface (33b) of a first component (33). The sliding plane (P1) between these surfaces (40h, 33b) is inclined at an angle of between around 75° and 105° with respect to the axis (X27-X′27) of translation of the member (40). According to the invention, the head (40e) has two lugs arranged on either side of a rod for connection between the end (40b) and the head.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,393, issued Aug. 3, 2010, states in the Abstract as follows: “A female element for a coupling that includes a body having a duct for receiving a male element along a coupling axis (X-X′) and a locking member including a locking portion, a connecting portion, and a control portion, wherein the locking member extends along the axis (X-X′) and is movable between a locked and an unlocked position, and wherein an annular element moves the locking member from the locked to the unlocked position and a resilient member urges the locking member to the locked position, and the female element includes a lateral guide for the connecting portion and the control portion, and a surface of the locking portion that is to come into contact with the male element generally having a shape of a portion of a surface of revolution and a width, in a circumferential direction, that is greater than a width of the control portion and the connecting portion.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,083, issued Dec. 18, 2007, states in the Abstract as follows: “A female element for a quick connection for removably joining pipes of fluid under pressure and which is adapted to receive a male element. The female element includes at least one locking member movable within a guide channel that extends transverse with respect to an axis of fit of the male and female elements and which member has one end which is configured and adapted to be cooperatively engaged in a peripheral groove of the male element. The locking member is also provided with a tab which projects radially with respect to a body of the female element and which is cooperatively engaged by two portions of a control ring that is movable over the body of the female element in order to move the locking member within the guide channel between an inner locking position and an outer release position.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,524, issued Jun. 3, 1997, states in the Abstract as follows: “A quick disconnect coupler for releasably coupling pipes which incorporates a valve assembly including a valve sleeve, a ring surrounding the sleeve, a spring for resiliently urging the ring relative to the sleeve and a valve seat carried by the ring, which valve assembly may be inserted within a principal member of a female element of the connector and be frictionally retained therein until being mechanically retained by a rear member selectively insertable within the principal member.”